Vegeta's Encounter With Hell girl
by CrowdwellerRaven
Summary: -Find out yourself silly-
1. Chapter 1

A DBZ and Hell girl crossover-

Rated T

in progress...

enjoy

The Beginning

* * *

In the lowest pits of hell, where bodies of pure evil are prisoned and tortured, lies a cruel alien tyrant, the overlord Freeza.  
A monster that took control of alien races, destroyed multiple planets, and enslaved even the strongest of all races, the warrior saiyans, only to murder them off as well. He stood in hell, shackled by his hands and feet to a slab of stone, wanting pure revenge for his demise. How dare those fools destroy him!  
Freeza was the ultimate power! Yet he was killed by a low-class saiyan. It was all thanks to that damn Vegeta, because he betrayed him and rebelled.  
He wanted to make all the damn saiyan bastards suffer for what they had done to him, but how could he avenge himself? The overlord was forever stuck in hell!  
Freeza growled sitting on his slab of stone like it was his new royal throne, and looked around hell. Other prisoned fools were just wasting away or being tortured for their committed sins.

Suddenly he saw two demons speaking rather secretly about something. It peaked his curiousity and he demanded to know what they were carrying on about. So the tyrant slipped out of his shackles with ease and flew over gracefully near them without making himself known to the demons. He listened in on their conversation.  
"Hey have you heard?" A demon with horns poking out all over his face, and skin drenched in putrid green, asked his companion.  
"About what?" The other demon answered. He looked somewhat like his friend but instead of horns, he was just plain hairy.  
"Hell girl."  
"Who?"  
"Hell girl man! The boss got's a dead girl doing his dirty work!"  
"What kind of dirty work?"  
"Theres this realm called Hell Correspondence, a medium outside of Hell's Gates, where this girl takes revenge for people."  
"What? that's crazy!"  
"No I'm serious! in the world of the living all a human has to do is locate this website on their computers, around midnight for sure, and type in the name of who they think should be sent to hell! And this scary ass chick comes and avenges them!"  
Freeza stood there in the shadows with a wicked grin that would soon split his face. This was it! The chance to have his vengence and it was all played out for him! He cackled darkly, causing the other two demons in front of him to turn and jump at the sight of him. "What are you laughing about freak?" One demon snapped.  
Freeza stepped up to them and glared at him. "Tell me more of this Hell girl! Is there a way for even us in hell to get vengence?!" The demon scratched his face before answering back at the overlord and nodding a yes. "If your in hell, all you have to do is spell out the name of who has done you wrong in your own blood and then speak her name six times."

Freeza smirked, thats it? How easy this was going to be! He briskly walked away from the demons without another word, going to a distant part of Hell, where it was empty, to put his plan into motion.  
The tyrant sliced his left arm with his right clawhand and let the blood spill out, carefully spelling out the name who he wanted to perish. After he was done, Freeza spoke the words Hell girl six times as he was told and waited. Nothing happened at first, and the evil overlord was beginning to think he was just fooled and was getting angry, when suddenly he found himself in a totally different place. A alternate demension? No wait, it was a realm of perpetual twilight, place frozen in time as it basks in eternal sunset, and a dead blossom tree stood in front of him. Freeza looked around, "Well?! Where are you Hell girl!?", he spoke loudly as his tail whipped around impatiently. She was there in front of him in a blink of an eye, and it even spooked Freeza enough that he took a step back from her. How did she? Where did she? Freeza clenched his fists and glared at the small girl.  
"You will avenge me."

Hell girl stood on the roots of the dead blossom tree that stuck high from the ground, her expression blank of any emotion. She wore a dark sailorsuit, with a red scarf tied around her neck collar, black long socks adorned her legs that reached her knees, and black dress shoes were placed on her feet. Her skin was sickly pale, giving her a creepy ghostlike appearance. She had long, black, hair that curtained her face, and reached down to her lowback. Her eyes was what made everything about her stand out eerily, large, soulless, eyes that were a thick, ruby red. Hell girl looked at the alien and spoke in a toneless voice. "I am Enma Ai. Your bitterness, I will dispel. The person tormenting you shall be immediately taken to hell."

Freeza snickered. "Good, Send that spoiled brat Vegeta to hell! So that I can punish him for his crimes agianst me!"  
Hell girl handed him a black, straw doll that had a red string tied around its neck. Freeza, somewhat confused, took it and scowled. "What the hell do I do with this?"  
"Should you pull the red string from the neck of the doll, I will ferry the target of the revenge straightaway to Hell, however you being already in hell yourself, you will be sent to a darker and more horrid level of hell, where flames will forever engulf and scorch you as you will never die but always feel pain." Hell girl spoke, her eyes taking a dark look to them. As she spoke the realm around Freeza changed and a illusion of his future torture to come surrounded him. Freeza bellowed in pain and actual fear, he thrashed at the flames before suddenly appearing once again back in mid-level hell. The tyrant panted in somewhat fright before calming himself and snarling at the girl who now stood next to him again. She spoke once more. "It is your decision." Then she sunk into the ground for she was not allowed to stay in hell very long and was gone.  
Freeza stared at the spot where she once stood then looked at the straw doll in his hand. "That vile woman didnt give me grand choices did she?" He thought deeply then, troubled with his decision. Should he pull the string he will know that his vengence finally would happen and Vegeta would suffer, but so would he, even twice as worse then now. "Fuck! That bitch how dare she!" He took his new anger out by blasting everything, namely stone and rocks, into nothing. When he was done Freeza took a silent moment to make up his mind. He looked at the straw doll and its red string with a hard cold stare. "If I am to suffer more, so be it, but you will suffer more Vegeta! All your enemies are here and they will punish you for me, and i will laugh even while being engulfed in flames! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
With his swearment, the evil tyrant pulled the red string from the necko the straw doll, and the doll itself dispersed into smoke.

In the realm of twilight once more, Enma Ai was cooling off in the springs, her naked form hidden by her hair. She sighed softly over nothing. "Ai! It's time. I have your kimono ready." Her grandmother called from the house, hidden as a shadowy silhouette behind a paper screen, always spinning thread in her room.  
"Yes grandmother." Ai asnwered walking inside the small old house and putting on the kimono with it's floral (or egg) designs, to deliver the vengeance of her client. She rode in the hell chariot into the world of the living, unseen by mortal eyes and unheard by mortal ears. She was to go after a target named Vegeta no Ouji, and ferry him to hell.

The Universe was an extremely large place. It was impossible to tell where it started and where it ended. Hundreds of thousands of galaxies were spread throughout the Universe, each with their own little story to tell. Many of the galaxies were devoid of life, many of them housed an abudance of life, it just depended on where you were looking. There was one galaxy in particular that could be considered something special, at least to some of the people from a planet that was housed within it, though this. This galaxy was known as the Milky Way. It had several planets within it, just like many galaxies did, but only one of the planets actually had life on it and this planet was Earth. The people of Earth were a wide variety of beings that ranged from the incredibly stupid, to the incredibly intelligent, at least to their standards.

Other races that were scattered throughout the Universe had different opinions when it came to Earthlings. A lot of races found them to be primative and dull creatures who were as insignifcant as the Mudball they inhabited. Other races believed them to be misunderstood. Some races felt that Earthlings were actually intelligent in their own way, just not intelligent by their standards, but they were having a positive outlook of them. There were many opinions, but only those who felt Earth and its people were a waste of space and deserved to die were the ones to act on their opinions. For Millenia, the humans had been waging war on one another, destroying their own kind and destroying the planet they lived on and some races questioned why other races could ever see these primative people as intelligent.

Regardless of what they had done to each other, humans always managed to co-exist with one another for the most part, but it was difficult for them to co-exist with beings that were beyond their feeble comprehension, beings that were from another planet, from an entirely different race to their own.

Some of these "vistors" had been hostile with the intent of obilterating the planet and all life on it, others had come to Earth mearly to observe, and some had come to Earth to live and make it their home. Some had even come to Earth with the intent of destroying it, but eventually growing to accept Earth and its people, and even grow fond of them and think of them as their own race as they settled down into a peaceful life. Take the Saiyans for example. Take the particular Saiyan, Kakarott, or Goku as he was referred to by his friends and family. He had come to Earth as an infant to destroy the planet, but he had done the opposite more or less since the day he could walk and had since become its protector. Take the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. He had come to Earth, ready to destroy it, brimming with arrogance, but he had been defeated by Goku and his family. This changed nothing for Vegeta's attitude, and for the next several years, Vegeta had done whatever he could to surpass Goku, to become stronger, to become better.

Vegeta had believed he was the strongest Saiyan to have ever lived, he was an elite! he was the Prince of his race! How could some common soldier always seem to surpass him? How could such a clown grow so strong in such a short amount of time? The Prince had been bitter towards Goku for a long time, but once they battled side by side against the evil Kid Buu, Vegeta finally realised that he would never be able to beat Goku and that Goku was the better man both emotionally and physically.

This was when the evil that had plagued for the Saiyan Prince's heart for so long had evaporated all together and he was a better man than he had been when he had first arrived on Earth. This did not mean Vegeta had gone soft, however. He may have accepted Goku as a friend now, but he still seeked to train as hard as he could, to become as strong as possible.

He was still the Prince, his arrogance had toned down considerably towards his friends and family, but he was still proud, he was still arrogant to his enemies, and that would be the way things remained. It was early afternoon. The sun beat down over West City, causing shadows to be cast from the many Skyscrapers and smaller buildings. It was what could be considered a hot day, but there was a cooling breeze which evened things out. Humans worked about the city, going about their daily lives, completely oblivious to the battles that always seemed to be raging somewhere else on the planet to decide the fate of the planet. Most of the time, the credit always went to Hercule Satan for saving the Earth, even though it was always the Z fighters who handled the crisis. On the outskirts of the city, where the rural areas seperating West City from the other cities, there was a mini battle going on, but there was only one participant.

Vegeta was doing what he always did, training. He had headed out of the Capsule Corp building in the early morning and he had flown to the clearing that he had been training in ever since. The clearing however could really be considered a clearing now, courtesy of what the Saiyan had done to the landscape. When Vegeta had landed, the ground was lush with grass, there was a stream that was flowing lazily. Large oaks and other trees dotted the landscape as well as other vegetation and various sized rocks covered the ground also. The landscape had drastically changed now. There wasn't nearly as much grass, it had been literally scorched off by the Ki blasts that Vegeta had fired off. Trees had toppled and had split in half as Vegeta had broken through them with his bare hands and the larger rocks had been smashed into rubble.

The only thing that had remained relatively unchanged was the stream. It was still flowing more or less lazily, unaffected by the intense stranger nearby, but a significant amount of debris had been blown into the water and due to this the water was flowing at an even slower rate. Vegeta had been training for at least five hours, but still he fought on. Fighting and training was what a true Saiyan did and Vegeta was the epitome, the definition of what a typical Saiyan was like; Brash, Proud and Pugnacious. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as he extended his arms, opened his palms and shifted them in a 90 degree angle so it looked as if he was making a stop gesture. He had powered it up for a couple of minutes and had then released the powerful ki ball that swept through the air, dipping low and spliting through several trees, blasting them to oblivion until the ball settled on the ground and exploded.

Vegeta hovered in the air as he watched the energy ball explode and cause a considerable amount of noise as the ground that had been hit by the ball exploded and ruptured up dust and smoke that billowed into the air. Vegeta folded his gloved arms across his black tank top covered chest and gave a somewhat satisfied smirk. "That blast was powerful....but I know I can place even more energy into it." Vegeta had come out this far to train so that he didn't put any innocent life in danger. This rural area wasn't exactly a place where many earthlings tended to go. It was isolated and cut off. The only people who could disturb Vegeta would be those who could sense his energy signature.

Vegeta lowered himself down to the ground. He spread his legs apart slightly when he had landed and placed his arms out in the same stance they had been in the air. He started to channel his Ki as he set up for an even larger Big Bang Attack.

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The rural area in which Vegeta stood began to change unsuspectingly. The sky, it's usual blue with puffy white clouds, became stained with total darkness, blocking out the light and heat of the sun, and causing the landscape's temperature to drop. So dramatically that everything was sheathed over in ice including the stream. Blossom petals fell from the sky, and melted when touching the frozen ground, like snow. A chariot shot out of the black sky from the paranormal realm, it's wheels covered with demonic faces that spat out flames, the flap doors painted in red with the kanji of death written on them. It flew around Vegeta a couple of times, driven by no animal, before landing in front of him with it's old wooden creaks.

Silence engulfed everything, no living thing existed at the moment, except the saiyan prince and the person inside the chariot. The flaps on the chariot parted to the side as if on its own. Hell girl stepped out quietly, in her black floral designed kimono, the sleeves and train of the material hiding her petite body. She cast a empty gaze at the male in front of her, taking in his features and stature. Hell girl knew everything about him by just looking into his coal colored and sharp eyes. As the old saying goes, the eyes were the open windows to the soul, and nothing could be done to keep the dark haired girl from reading the soul to soon consume it.

"Vegeta No Ouji." She spoke knowingly. "I am Enma Ai." Her crimson gaze and face expression stayed hard as stone, even though her skin was flawless and made of porcelain. "You have been condemned. A revenge has been marked upon you to be taken to hell." The Hell girl's right hand hidden by a long sleeve rose up to point accusingly at Vegeta, at the same moment an invisible wind blew harshly around them, making both their hair, clothing, and the blossom petals to fly. "It it time for you to die." Hell girl stated, her voice eerily echoeing throughout the now haunted like area.

The Saiyan Prince was about to fire off an even larger Big Bang Attack, but he lowered his arms as he sensed another presence fast approaching. Vegeta watched with an indifferent expression as he folded his arms across his chest, watching as the landscape changed around him dramatically. If this was supposed to intimidate him, then the person who was causing all of this was in for a disppointment. A true Saiyan was utterly fearless, they didn't let anything effect them enough to actually show fear, Vegeta was truly fearless, but even he had been known to demonstrate his fear on only one occasion, which had been the knowledge that he had been standing before the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

He cocked his head to the side as he saw something that appeared to be a chariot manifest before his eyes and a pale female youth getting out. Vegeta scrutinized her thoroughly, his eyes narrowing, the frown widening on his face as he made no attempt at conversation. The girl didn't look like any kind of threat, but what he was sensing from her and what she said to him told him different. Her name meant nothing to him, her reason for being here meant nothing to him. He was not going to be dragged back to Hell because an old enemy had decided to call for vengeance beyond the grave.

The Saiyan unfolded his arms as he parted his legs slightly, clenching his fists and keeping them close to his side. "I don't know who sent you, and I do not care. I will not be sent to back to Hell. I have paid for my crimes, I have earned my redemption and I will not let you tell me otherwise!" Vegeta's temper flared as a white aura exploded around him. "I will defy you with every fibre of my body, the Saiyan Prince will NOT FALL!" As soon as he had said this, Vegeta launched himself at blinding speed towards the girl with his right fist outstretched, attempting to bring it into her face for a crushing blow.

The Hell girl's eyes flashed for mere moments of untold emotion. He was not the first to be stubborn and try to fight back with her. But it would not last long, for every target at some point buckled in fear and defeat. She was not surpized he would attack her, even probibly try to kill her to save himself. It was pointless though, one can not die if already dead. She had no warmth, no life, nothing in her but a curse. Ai did appreciate the fact that for once someone had a little fight in them to try and live.

Ai watched Vegeta launch himself at her, the waiting right fist to crush her face on impact. At the mere second of him being inches close to landing the blow, she was standing where he once stood within a blink of an eye. She brushed a string of her hair from her face and let out a sigh. Unmoved and unnerved by his choice of action, Ai looked at the sky and spoke. "If you will not come with me freely, I will use force."

The ground beneath where Vegeta stood errupted into a screaming earthquake. Multiple large, steel chains of untold length, with spiked balls that weighed god weighed tons, warped out of the broken up land. The chains shot to the sky with thunderous roars and clashing rattles as they came back down toward the ground only to change directions sharply and chased after the saiyan prince while recking havoc on the way.

Vegeta's fist found only thin air as he stopped moving and turned around quickly to face the girl, his face a mask of pure defiance. He moved a far distance back from Ai, his charcoal eyes ablaze with anger and in his own immense pride as he watched the chains rise from the ground. His response to this was to bring his arms out and and down as his aura changed to a flowing gold, his eyes turned turqouise and his hair became as golden as the aura that surrounded him as he became a Super Saiyan. He started to weave in and out of the chains as they attempted to come down on him, sometimes landing on the ground, others times shooting up into the air.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME!" Vegeta roared as he fired a barrage of powerful Ki blasts towards the spiked chains. The blasts exploded on contact and with so many of them being hurled at once, a great deal of the chains were likely to be destroyed. Vegeta looked for the girl in all of this destruction and his pale eyes soon found her as he teleported directly behind her within a second of seeing her.

As fast as she was, she probably couldn't predict his movements or what he was going to do as he attempted to bring his knee who brutally into the base of her spine from behind and at the same time slam his left fist into the back of the skull. In that instance, Vegeta would teleport again directly in front of her as soon as his blows had connected or not and would then attempt to a barrage of vicious punches and kicks to her body and face.

Enma Ai did not expect him to change into a super saiyan, nor did she expect him to be able to destroy the chains with such lithe power.  
She could not read his motives or predict his next actions, becuase she wasn't a fighter, she did not have the instincts like the other had.  
When he appeared behind her, Ai let out a small gasp, knowing she couldn't react fast enough to protect herself. Vegeta's knee connected with her fragile spine, and the disturbing sound of bone crushing echoed. She did not scream, but there was so much pain, she felt like her eyes would bleed tears.

Before she could collapse into the ground or even have a thought conjure up in her mind, Vegeta attacked her again. This time in front of her with deathblowing kicks and punches. Ai felt bones break inside, felt skin bruise and burn, but never made a sound. He was practically beating an inanimate doll. She sucked in a breath and had enough of this barrage. The girl grabbed hold of both the warrior's fists in her small hands, and with almost equal strength, was able to defend him off. When the kicks came, she blocked them with her own knees, knowing her kimono was ripping and tearing from doing so. "You may kick, punch, scream, but I will not let you escape your new fate." Ai spoke in a numbed voice. "Whatever you try to do to me, I will not allow myself to be affected."

Ai formed thousands of fire balls above her with her strong pyrokenesis and hurled the great blasts of energy down at the saiyan. When they came close enough to hit him, she dispersed into smoke and was unseen for a few minutes. Long enough to heal some of the damage the other had done, mostly healing her spine, and mending some broken ribs. When well enough she appeared again, actually hoping this time she would be able to finish her job. "He is a wild one. But I will do what I must to have him."

* * *

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx

A DBZ and Hell girl crossover-

Rated T

in progress...

enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx

A DBZ and Hell girl crossover-

Rated T

in progress...

enjoy

* * *

Vegeta did not allow himself to get cocky, which would be extremely easy for him to do. He could tell by her body language that she had not expected him to be this difficult to bring down, but she was not going to bring him down at all. With a satisfied and rather sadistic smirk, Vegeta heard the sickening crunch of bone as his knee found its mark against her spine. That was certainly going to be the most damaging blow he had landed as of yet. He had no desire to utterly annihilate her, but he would do what was neccessary in order to survive. It was kill or be killed and he didn't have any problem with causing her pain, whether she showed it or not.

He gritted his teeth when she began to block his blows and match his movements to defend herself. "We shall see you fool." The Prince snapped as he flew back from her, creating distance between them again as he noticed her form fireballs that came at him. Vegeta dug deep into his power and cried out in rage and defiance. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" As he yelled out, his golden aura grew outwards until an explosion took place in the air, causing the balls that had been coming for him to be negated by his large discharge of Ki.

While this had happened, Vegeta hadn't had time to notice the girl slip away and heal herself, but it was irralevent. When the sky had cleared, The Prince looked for her and saw her, her body was in better shape than it had been a few minutes ago, but there still appeared to be many cuts and brusies from what he could see and he hardly had a scratch on him. He folded his arms and gave an amused chuckle as he hovered in the air. "You cannot comprehend my power, little girl. I will be defeated!"

Enma Ai stood there for a moment and watched the radiance of his aura and the discharge of his ki that came from him. Blood trickled from her pink lips unnoticed by her. She looked down at her kimono, it was shredded now exposing skin of her legs and arms. Ai looked at the many cuts and bruises he caused. She knew she was not powerful enough to defeat or comprehend his power, knew from the beginning. Vegeta wasn't going to buckle, he was not going to be defeated as he so boasted, and she too beleived that. But she wasn't going to be killed or brought to her knees either. Ai was immortal. She could be broken, destroyed, and any other way of torture. She could feel pain and bleed. But she would not die. Ai would forever heal, come back together in a facade of what is living and still exsist.

"As you have so proudly roared, I will not fall." She told him, with no sence of fear or worry of his next move. Instead she calmly stalked to him, like a foolish yet brave lamb to a dangerous lion. A small smile presented on her lips. "However, I know now for sure that I won't be able to take you to hell."  
Ai was now only a few feet away, looking at the destroyed area around them. Her ruby eyes glimmered over like reflective mirrors, thinking silently of her next choices to make of this issue. "If I cannot avenge my client, then we will both be stuck in this black frozen wasteland until you submitt."

Ai turned to him emotionless once again. "No matter how much power you have you won't break from this realm, and I can wait for lifetimes without aging for you to make a choice." She flicked her matted and dirty hair off her shoulders. "You can either go to hell...or work for me. Those are the only choices I can give in positive manner. " Ai shrugged but gloomily slumped in her height, knowing no matter what happened, she had failed in doing her job and her client would be allowed atonement and go to heaven freely. The thought of that alien tyrant knowing what heaven would be like made a jealous pang hit her heart. "If you choose neither of the choices we will fight forever and ever as we have been doing, neither of us defeating the other."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his face remaining a stolid scowl as he had no choice but to listen to the choices she gave him. Surrendering was not an option, but Vegeta was also a realist. It had been established that he was far more powerful than the girl, but eventually he would tire and his energy would drain. He was not going to be stuck here with her forever, there had to be a way out and he was definitely going to work for her. The Prince of Saiyans bowed to no one, the only reason why he had done so for Frieza when he was still alive was because he was much weaker, but now he was one of the most powerful fighters in the universe.

"I refuse to concead!" Vegeta barked. "These choices you have given me, what kind of choices are they?! I will be forever condemned whatever I choose. I will burn in Hell either way, knowing that I have carried out the dirty work of someone as heartless as you. I cannot believe I was ever like you are, but I was, and I atoned for that a long time ago. I CHOOSE LIFE!" He then powered up further as he let out another roar, his golden aura spiking and his golden hair becoming more rigid with bio electricity now surging around his body as he became a Super Saiyan 2.

He was not about to fight her, but he was about to test his theory. Vegeta turned his head towards the heavens and turned his hands outwards, his fingers splayed apart as his hands as golden energy began to gather in his hands before he brought them close to each other. His body started to ripple as he forced a large portion of his Ki into this particular blast. A defiant gleam still rested on his features as he turned his hands skywards and shouted out. "FINALLLLLL FLASSSSH!" This was Vegeta's most powerful energy based attack. The Prince was attempting to blast a hole through this reality so he could get back to his own.

His most powerful Final Flash before this had been enough to destroy the Earth if he had let it, and he had placed even more energy into this one now that he was a SS2, so theoretically he could blast through this grim dimension and return to Earth. He blasted his skywards, the entire landscape being bathed in a bright light as his blast continued upwards.

Enma Ai stared at him silently as he drove to make a hole in the dark sky to ecsape from the realm.  
She guessed what he had for a theory and almost pitied him. If only he knew, that this realm no longer was held on the grounds of the planet earth.  
It became an entirely new demension, far away from where he wished to be. Ai walked around him as he desperately tried to make an escape, knowing his Final Flash would only be absorbed and used to make the realm even stronger in its existence. She didn't say a word though, figuring he would find the depression of the realization on his own.

Ai for some reason didn't like his earlier said words. Which was so odd since anything anyone said to her over the past four hundred years or more never bothered her at all. Why would it? They were going to hell, and she would never be able to go. She watched Vegeta from behind, sitting on a frozen hill, and actually wanted to tell him that he was wrong about her. Sure she didnt have a beating heart really, but she wasnt cold-hearted, the choices she had given him were the only ones she could give, it wasn't her doing it was her Lord's. There were times she wished she didnt have to ferry certian people to hell. Ai stared at his back with an old emotion she felt long ago when her own village sacrificied her. Anger boiled in her chest, and she didn't know what to do to get rid of it. She wasnt supose to feel anything human anymore.

The Hell girl spoke to him, her voice unnormally loud and matured sound. "You would not be going to Hell if you worked for me, Im not going to enslave you Vegeta No Ouji, you would be able to live on earth still, just having to do small simple tasks if I need you. I am not Freeza, I dont find joy in being cruel." She spoke the laast sentence almost bitterly before going to fixing her dress back to the way it was, and healing all of her wounds then to the point that it couldnt be told that she was beaten by the saiyan prince. "This place lies within the thin line of black and white, of existence and nonexistence...whatever you try to do to escape will be fruitless. You are acting like a canary trying to get out if it's birdcage." She placed her hands on her lap and watched in almost awe of the pretty ice flowers around her.

Ai's words fell on deaf ears. Vegeta was not going to listen to someone who had come to him for the sole purpose of taking him away from everything he loved, from his wife, from his son, from his home planet. He had hardly ever admitted that he truly loved his wife and his son, his fierce pride always got in the way, but by now, they knew that he loved them more than anything in the world. He showed it in his own way. He may not have expressed his love for them through words, but when they were in danger, he did everything he could to protect them, he had sacrificed himself for them once already, and he would do so again, gladly.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta continued to keep his Final Flash strong, placing more of his energy into it as the blast became larger and more brilliant. The aura around him crackled around him powerfully as he poured his heart and soul into the blast. He wasn't going to be trapped here, he wasn't going to be condemened to hell. The massive wave of golden energy seemed to engulf the entire sky as he contineud to try and rip a whole through the fabric of reality. His hands remained outsplayed in the same position as he placed everything he had into the blast.

He kept this up for as long as possible, putting all of his Ki into it, but eventually he began to tire, he was losing energy rapidly and if he did not stop, then he would destroy himself. But that was how determined he was to return home. He would rather cause his own destruction than lowering himself to work for such a pitiful creature as the girl that had come to ferry him to hell. "I won't...give...UP!" Vegeta shouted inside of his mind as his blast alluminated the sky forever more, the landscape around him was becoming cracked and shaking by the sheer force he was putting into his attack.

However, there came a time when he could no longer sustain it all and the his arms fell to his side as he had no choice but to stop. His mind was willing to end his own life in this futile attempt to escape, but his body was not willing and it forced the Prince to stop his actions. Vegeta collasped to his knees, the golden aura fading as his hair and eyes returned to normal. His palms were on the ground and he was breathing heavily, completely exhausted as he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground.

With some effort, he managed to bring his head up to face the girl who had reduced him to this state. Even on his knees, drained off nearly all of his power, Vegeta still held the same defiant look he always had. "I...I-I will..n-not.." Clearly it was an effort for him to speak as well in his exhausted state with his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I..I will not lower myself...t-to ever working with you...that is a fate worse than death...A Saiyan..always..k-keeps his pride..." With that, Vegeta's head dropped as he began to slip slowly into unconciousness.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx

A DBZ and Hell girl crossover-

Rated T

in progress...

enjoy

* * *

Enma Ai could not believe this was lasting as long is it was, she was impressed deeply by his strong will. She wondered then, why would someone want to send him to hell? What did he do to deserve having someone get revenge on the saiyan prince. She looked at Vegeta on his knes, body drained of his power, and was somewhat suprized he still had fight in him, mentally anyway. Clearly this was the hardest task Ai has ever come across in a long time.  
"No Vegeta No Ouji. Fate worse then death is not being capable of going to heaven, to have someone kill your loved ones, to be reduced to nothing."

She stood up and walked up to him, standing over him with her ruby orbs staring down at him softly. The dark-haired girl pulled the left sleeve of her kimono to show a bottle of water in her hand, Ai handed it to him. "I am pitiful, yet I do naturally a good thing for the worlds that live in galaxies. I put rapists, murderers, and destroyers in Hell for their sins. How can you call me evil? I am not. Yes I have sent those who don't diserve to go to hell becuase I am forced to, I wish I had the ability to fix that, but it all lies in who is demanding the revenge." Ai knelt low to be eye leveled with him and sighed, the cold temperature causing her breath to be seen. Vegeta was not seeing that she was trying to get him out of this predicament herself. She understood he had atonement, but even that could be ripped away becuase of another's griviance. The only way for him to go back to his normal life was to accept her offer, she was not going to control him, use him in any manipulative way, or try to defile his pride. Enma Ai touched his shoulder and helped fuel some of his lost energy so that he could least stand again.

"I am going to give you a day to think Vegeta No Ouji, for now you will stay in my home demension." Enma Ai blinked her eyes three times and the whole area in which they stood began to spin dangerously, changing and forming as she was teleporting them both to her grandmothers. In the paranormal realm, where the sun always set. They now were facing the front yard of her and her grandmother's small hut. The was a Garden of flowers and vegetables surrounding the porch of the hut, Trees were the background of the house's backyard with hot springs. Enma Ai looked to Vegeta, wondering how he would react to everything so far. "This moment you should eat and rest. If you act anymore impulse it could be fatal to your body and soul."

Vegeta had no choice but to listen in his weakened state. He could hardly move after losing the majority of his Ki, but he still had enough presence of mind as to try and shift his body violently away from her as she tried to touch his shoulder. He did not trust her. How could he trust her after she had been sent to take him to Hell? For all he knew, the girl could have just been luring him into a trap. "I-I don't...need your help." The proud Prince concluded, but he was to weak to really move away from her, so her hand touched him all the same and he felt a portion of his energy being restored, even if it was a small amount.

He struggled to his feet just as the landscape changed and they entered her dimension. His eyes briefly took in his surroundings before they snapped back to her. It also seemed she had given him enough energy to speak properly without panting. "Humph...24 hours to decide whether I live or die. How generous." He remarked with a tone of voice heavy with sarcasm. "I don't care why your doing this, but you will regret it. As soon as I'm strong enough, I'm leaving."

He glared at her with deep contempt as he went back to looking around him and taking in what was there. Things were very different to Earth. He hadn't had much experience with going to another dimension, but he was learning quickly.

Hell girl stared at the coal eyes that held a glare of deep contempt for her, only to say nothing in return of his statement.  
She truly didnt bring him here so that he could make up his mind of what he was going to do, instead she brought him here so that her Lord wouldnt find out and she could work a way out of this predicament. Enma Ai knew now that Vegeta didnt deserve to go to hell, and the person who wanted him there had no griviance to dispel but just selfish cruel payback. The dark-haired girl walked away from the saiyan onto the front wooden porch of her house to speak to her grandmother.

Inside the hut Ai changed out of her kimono and into her suitable clothing, a black sailor dress, with a red tied scarf around her neck collar. She spoke to her grandmother of her issue at hand, wanting advise and guidance. "I have no other way of getting him out of this situation but to have him work for when I need him." Ai spoke gloomily.  
"Have you told him who put this revenge on him?" Her grandmother asked hidden as a shadowy silhouette behind the paper screen.  
"No I have not. Even if I told him it would make no difference or change in his dicision." Ai said looking outside to where the male was. Still she thought she should tell him, and tell him the consequences of not making a choice. If Vegeta were to not decide and keep fighting her, causing her to fail her task, Freeza would have atonement and be allowed to go to heaven. He were to be ferried to hell, Freeza would suffer in a more horrid level of hell. If he chose to work for her, Freeza would not go to heaven, would stay were he is, and Vegeta could live his normal life again. Well except sometimes helping Ai when she truly needed him. Ai even thought of making the gesture to only allow him to help her if it was a target who diserved to go to hell, so that it would still be seen as of him doing good. She didnt want him to face the guilt and trouble of sending someone to hell that didnt deserve it and he couldnt do anything about it. Even right now Ai herself was breaking many rules just trying to help him, even if it was seen different from the saiyan's view.  
She sat on the floor resting her head on a propped knee, her eyes half lidded. "He told me I was heartless and pitiful."  
"Did those words hurt you Ai?" "No. It just the first someone has told me those things. I agree with him. Nobody wants to do this task, nobody can handle it except me. So I deserve what I am told, becuase it only tells me that noone understands."  
She let out a heavy sigh before raising her small form up and retrieving a plate full of food for her guest. Even though she was Hell girl, she had manners.

When Ai found him she set the plate next to him, it consisted fresh food and not anything strange or nightmarish. She sat a few feet away from him, knowing to give him space, and knowing he couldnt stand her existence. "Your twenty fours hours of dicision making starts tomarrow. Its too late in the day and Im sure all of this mess has left you exhausted. " She said not looking at him but at the sunset. It was forever that way. She never saw the moon or stars unless going to the world of the living. It made her envy sometimes.

When Ai had left him, Vegeta had hovered over to a medium sized hill. He was staring up into the sky, looking at the eternal sunset, which although was quite beautiful, it only reminded him further that this was not his world, it wasn't even his dimension and this only hardened his resolve to return home as soon as he could. He lowered his head and clenched his fists tightly, his head hung as he stared down at the ground. "Bulma...Trunks...I will return to you soon." His thoughts were interrupted by that of the girl behind him. He moved his head up and looked over his shoulder, his lips pursed together and his eyes narrowed.

He listened briefly as she broke down what would happen tomorrow and in response to this, Vegeta simply "humphed" and sat himself down on the grass to dig into his good. Being a pure Saiyan, Vegeta had a very large appetite, and they were not a race that were known for table manners. As soon as he had sat down on the grass, Vegeta began to dig in as he scooped up the food into his mouth, usually when it was whole and sometimes he hardly chewed, he simply swallowed the entire thing.

The food would certainly restore his strength to a certain degree, but that wasn't going to change the fact that he was exhausted after exerting most of his energy at once. It took him mearly two minutes to finish off what had been placed before him and then Vegeta addressed her. "Who was it that came to you? Asking for my return to Hell?"

Enma Ai watched him devour the food and was amazed at his appetite, though she didnt show it in her expression. She thought about getting him a second plate just to amusedly watch him again hound down on the plate like a starved person. She pushed the silly thought out of her head and looked at the thin blades of grass. "A tyrant named Freeza summoned me. He told me to avenge him." Ai answered firmly. This could be a good time to rephrase her offer, possibly have Vegeta finally see that she was trying to help him the best way she could without putting themselves in more danger.  
Ai began picking at the grass, she was somewhat content that he wasnt being crude to her, even with what he was going through.

"Vegeta No Ouji, if you do not make a choice, Freeza will have atonement and will be welcomed in heaven." She turned her head to him reaching out and grabbing the empty plate softly, as to not upset him, and made it disolve into nothing. "I now know accepting my client's selfish revenge was a mistake, and even now I am breaking rules to try and fix this without my Lord knowing, but I can only do so much to help you."

She tilted her head down noticing a butterfly land on the top of her hand. Butterflies only appeared in this realm when it was nightime in the world of the living, telling Ai that another day has ended. Ai looked up at the sky and watched many more dark butterflies above them. Her ruby eyes reflected from the sunset, making her eyes look like they were flamed. "You may rest in my house, I will sleep on the porch." She spoke off topic. "Im...sorry to keep you away from your family, Vegeta No Ouji."

Vegeta had almost been calm, almost been as relaxed as someone as proud and pugnacious as him could be, but at the mention of Frieza, the Prince rose to his feet and clenched his fists as his temper flared again. "Frieza! I should have known that cretin would have been the one to summon someone like you! But why me? I was not the one who brought about his downfall...it was Kakarot who..." But then it dawned on him why he had been targeted. "So Frieza is trying to target all the remaining Saiyans is he?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. "Humph...the fool will never reach Heaven. He will burn in Hell forever more."

He had calmed again as he sat back down on the grass and folded his arms across his chest, a frown on his face as his legs were crossed. He was now realising about the severity of the situation he found himself in. Could he really allow that monster to be allowed into Heaven all for the sake of his selfish pride? He still needed time to think, but he finally understood what was happening now and the anger towards Ai drained. Many years ago, he would have never been so quick to forgive, but his time on Earth had changed him for the better.

He rose to his feet and gave a small smile in her direction. "I have misjudged you, Ai. And for that I apologize. But I still need time to think on my decision, now respect my wishes and leave me in peace." He turned away from her and left the ground and he flew through the air, heading deeper into the dimension she lived in to clear his mind and think.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

XxCrowdwellerRavenXx

A DBZ and Hell girl crossover-

Rated T

in progress...

enjoy

* * *

Enma Ai looked up at him when his anger flared, she didnt know if he was going to attack her just becuase she mentioned the name of the alien. She found herself crawling back some from the saiyan prince as his temper showed. Then just as it had begun, his temper ended and she found him sitting on the ground once again. Ai blinked several times wondering if she should say something to the now brooding prince to put him more at ease. But thought that would not be acceptable.

Then Ai got a surpize from the prince. He smiled at her, though it was small, she didnt miss it. Either the sun's heat was getting to her or the next thing that happened really happened. Becuase the next thing he did was apologize. It literally shocked her, Ai thought he would despise her forever. Ai couldnt say anything at the moment, never had someone spoke nice words to her. Not for more then four hundred years. It was embarrassing.  
She found her voice and her expression became blank once more. "There is no need to apologize to someone like me, but thank you. I will give you the space you need." she spoke quietly. Ai stood up brushing the dirt and grass from her and turned around to walk away without a look back at Vegeta. Knowing he had flown off to think and comprehend this whole ordeal. There was no danger in this realm, so she had no worry for his being.

She reached her house and slid the screen door open to step inside. When she did she found her kimono out and her grandmother telling her of another client. Enma Ai sighed but went ahead and put on the kimono. Someone from the world of the living seeked revenge and obviously pulled the string to the straw doll. Hell girl once more road her chariot out into the sun to do her duty. She knew when she came back, Ai would be gloomly exhausted.  
"hn..."

Vegeta flew through the air, his mind clouded with thoughts pulling him in different directions. The thought of never seeing his family again had been weighing him down, but now that he was faced with Freiza being allowed into Heaven, this weighed him down even more. He was not Goku, he couldn't just say yes to every decision that came his way. He was not the same kind of hero that Goku was, but he was still a hero none the less, a protector of Earth. His pride was the only thing stopping him from agreeing to Ai's wish of working for her so that things could be returned to normal.

He finally stopped flying as he settled down on some grass, lying down and staring up at the sun set as he let go an exasperated sigh. He had already swallowed his pride to many times over the years, he had accepted that from Goku, but could he accept that from anyone else? "Kakarot...What would you do when faced with a decision like mine? I can't let Frieza enter Heaven, but I don't want to relinquish my pride. Right now, it is the only thing I have left..."

He stayed in this position and his weariness finally caught up with him as his eyes began to close and his body and mind started to relax. The grass was soft and comfortable, so Vegeta chose to rest here as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hell girl's demoned chariot entered the realm of perpetual twilight at bullet speed. Inside, Ai was steaming with inner anger, another target that diserved to go to hell over sheer stupidity. She was clenching her hands on her lap as she thought over what had happened. A girl named Yenny had summoned her, to take revenge against her step father. When upon meeting the client in person, Ai was brought back memories she wished she could forget. Yenny was being beatened constantly by her step father every night after he came back home from the bar. Yenny had not hesitated to pull the string from the straw doll she was given, and she accepted the black hell crestmark on her neck, knowing she would not go to heaven.

Ai of course left her to do the revenge.

Enma Ai knew she was not supose to react with her own emotions, she knew she was only to observe everything like a blank slate. But the dark-haired girl was already feeling turmoil grudges pitting deep in her stomache. She wondered if this was becuase of all that happened with Vegeta, him speaking his mind, always fighting for pride, freedom, and his own atonement. He was allowed to express himself, feel things she could not, and it was taking affect on her.

Ai calmed herself, it would not be wise to do her task not level-headed. She appeared in the eye sight of the step father who was half drunk already from leaving his house to the bar. The hellish female stared at the male with cold eyes, causing the other to shiver at her presence.  
The step father demanded to know who she was and what she wanted, trying to look threatening at the same time. Hell girl answered icedly. "I am hell girl, your daughter wants me to punish you for causing her suffering. You a pitiful shadow relishing in taking your anger out on the innoscent." Ai changed the surroundings from where they stood and replaced it with illusions of all the times he had damaged his daughter. He was cursed to see him hit his precious girl, and hear her screams and cries. The man was in a stupor for a long time before breaking down in front of Ai. He begged her to give him a chance to change, asking for forgiveness. Enma Ai simply pointed at him and spoke toneless. "It is time for you to die." With those words she consumed his soul and ferried him in a boat to the water passage that would lead to the gates of hell.

Enma Ai's chariot landed in a clear opening not too far away from her home, she stepped out of the chariot and walked to the hot springs that were closely connected to the hut. She stripped out of her kimono and layed it on the large sharp rocks that surrounded the springs, before putting on a thin white robe, and stepping into the hot water. She could already feel herself relaxing, mind, body, and...no wait she didnt have a soul. Ai almost smirked at the bitter joke. She suddenly wondered where the saiyan prince was then questioned herself as to why she cared. Ai sunk herself deeper into the water until the only thing seen of her was her eyes, looking at the lily pads with their strange flowers floating about her. 'What will you do Vegeta No Ouji? Risk your pride and protect heaven and earth? Or keep your pride only to have regret and guilt follow your dampered soul?'

The Saiyan Prince was asleep in the grass, his energy gradually returning to him with each passing second. He had been sleeping the entire time that Ai had been doing her job. He was still asleep when she got back and was relaxing in the spring water. His dreams were peaceful, nothing haunted him, which was just as well considering the situation he was in. It would have been easy for his guilt and anger to manifest themselves in the form of nightmares and cause his sleep to be fitful, but he slept peacefully, uninhibited by nightmares. He wasn't even sure his dreams could be considered dreams, they were just fragments of his memory swirling around him. Perhaps it was the dimension he was in causing this to happen.

He awakened some time later, his eyes opening slowly and he sat up, stretching his arms. It took him a few moments to register exactly where he was and then it all came rushing back. "So it was not a dream...Pity." Vegeta spoke mentally as he got to his feet. "Well...I suppose I better find the girl. She got me into this and she is the only one who can get me out." He clenched his fists then, feeling much stronger than he had been when he had gone to sleep, indicating that most of his strength had returned.

He flew up into the air as a white aura surrounded him and he blasted forward, speeding through the sky and heading towards the cottage that she had told him she lived at. When he saw it, he lowered to his feet and walked around the back, seeing her in the hot springs. He leaned against a wall of the hut, his arms folded across his chest as he waited patiently for her to be aware of his presence.


End file.
